1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic equipment, and in particular to a collapsible electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, since touch displays are very popular, users are accustomed to controlling electronic equipment by touching. Thus, many notebook computers are provided with touch functions via touch displays.
However, when the touch display is pressed by touching, a conventional hinge of the notebook computer cannot bear the pressure of the touching, and thus an inclined angle between the touch display and a mainframe of the notebook computer may be changed. This hinders the usage of the notebook computer.
The above problem may be solved by increasing torsion of the hinge. However, this causes difficulty in rotating the touch display relative to the mainframe, causing a user to use two hands just to open the touch display. This also hinders the usage of the notebook computer.